


Kidnapped Caper

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Kidnapping, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: When Rita finds her old high school bully, she starts to befriend her after claiming to have changed. But soon turns for the worst her bully kidnaps. Now with the help of the bully's daughter Rita must escape before its too late. Requested by crafordbrian17. Rated T for violence





	Kidnapped Caper

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted back in July 10, 2020, in Fanfiction.Net you can find it by searching my username.

It was a normal night in the loud residence it was 5 PM so the sky wasn't dark yet everyone was doing their usual things. Rita went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and examine her features, she noticed that she had gained a considerable amount of weight she pulled her shirt up to reveal her but is all-round and her hips are all a little plump.

"Oh dear how much food did I ate?" she said.

She is a little bit uncomfortable at what she sees and having slight disgust she then holds up her belly and lets it dropped and watched it wobble. She then pulled her shirt back down and left. On a street somewhere Rita was in her workout uniform jogging while listening to music on her earphones. She started jogging a few minutes ago after she noticed she had started gaining weight.

After running for quite some time now she started she started complaining about the weight she had gained. "I really need to eat less," she said. "I think the last time I was like this was….." before she could finish that statement a thought came to her. One she thought would never resurface again.

Many years ago

Royal Wood High School

Rita, a 15 years old student was inside a bathroom stall crying her eyes out. She was bullied by many of the girls in the locker room for being fat, one of them even called her a pig. She of course was upset and ran to the bathroom to cry.

A few students came into the bathroom so Rita stayed silent. They were talking about her and insulting her weight before leaving. Rita left the stall and looked at herself in the mirror, she was very obese she had to wear wide pants. She continued to cry before washing her face and dry it with one of the tissues and continued to look at herself.

Not noticing that the bathroom door was open and that someone that she would not want to see, came inside.

End of flashback

Her thought immediately stopped when she spotted a woman walking toward her. But not just any woman no.

Rita immediately recognized the woman as one of her old classmates and bully Sarah who used to poke fun at her when they were in high school. "No, it can't be," she thought. She hoped it was just a random lady but she examined her features. She has a light skin, wears a black hoodie, long dark blue pants, dirt blonde that ties in a long high ponytail, brown eyes and freckles.

No doubt it was her and thought Sarah hasn't changed that much except now she is slightly shorter than her.

She was so lost in her mind, she snapped back in reality as soon as she bumped into her.

Sarah was walking all by herself just to get some fresh air when she bumped into Rita.

"Oh sorry," Sarah said.

Rita didn't answer immediately it took her some time before she finally replied.

"I-its fine really" Rita stammered.

Sarah examined Rita and noticed her being slightly overweight. She hadn't thought of it but it did remind her of an old clas- before she finished that thought she immediately recognized her.

She found her after all these years.

"Rita? Is that you?".

Rita's heart drop she did recognize her. But she remained cool.

"Yes, and who are you?" She said even though she already knows who.

"It's me, Sarah, I used to bully you back in high school," Sarah said solemnly.

"I knew it, what do you want? Are you going to insult me some more?" Rita said annoyed.

"N-No! I actually wanted to apologize for what I did in the past, I regretted every single thing I did".

Rita was surprised at this but she still didn't believe her.

"Sure that's was the all say, you know what the horrible things you did to me," Rita said.

"No I'm really serious I was an awful person I couldn't forgive myself, I've changed I'm not the same monster that I was years ago I'm a good person now," She said with dreary expression.

Rita was still reluctant but decided it was worth a shot.

"Ok Sarah I'll give you a chance, besides it was a long time ago," Rita said

Too which Sarah hugged her "Thank you thank you! You will not regret it"

"Ok, can you let me go now?" Rita said. As Sarah was practically crushing her.

"Sorry," Sarah says as she let her go.

"I admit after all these years, you still look a little plump. A little of coarse!" Sarah admitted.

"I gained a bit of weight recently," Rita said.

They continue to talk more telling Rita that she has a family and Rita tells her she has a family who was astonished at how many kids she has. Rita tells her that they should go out and get drinks tomorrow and she could visit her house first to which Sarah immediately agreed.

Rita then went to her Mary way and continued jogging. She waved at Sarah

"See ya, Sarah".

Sarah waved back with a happy expression.

But as soon as Rita as no longer see her face slowly darkens and her smile grew an evil grin.

"Yeah...see ya..." she said in a quiet almost whispery voice

She walked to the opposite direction only saying the word "soon"


End file.
